Everything changes
by firelovewater23
Summary: Haymich doesn't want to let his daughter go. But what happes when she mets a boy from town. Will she allow him to love her even with her protective father? Will Haymitch give this boy a chance or just throw him out?
1. Chapter 1

**Haymitch pov **

I ill never foret that day. It as that day that everything had change in my life. I started that night. 9:32 to be excat. That day made me realize hat really love is. That day hat can i sat I ill **never** forget.

I uess i should fill you in. I am Haymitch Anenathy , King of Panem. I am married to Queen Maysilee .

My dad and her dad have been best friends for who knows how long. They decided that me a Maysilee would be married a forced marrige. Even though he dad and my dad were best friends, we had not even said a word to each other. When my dad told me that I would be forced to marry I flipped out on him calling him a worthless father.

On the first time i had see Maysilee for the first time i notice was he beauty. She was the most beautiful girl every. I didn't fall in love with her right away, she kinda snuck up on me. When I found out that i love her I went to my father first saying how sorry I am for calling my all of those names.

We got married and I could have not been she told me she was pregant I was in shock. I know that we were going to have kids sometime in are life and it scares the living crap out of me. I know I will have to find a husband of wife for them and they will not be happy. My queen told me that we will find someone who will take care of are childeren.

We have four kids, two girls and two boys Marvel is the oldest and is 17, then comes Jhon who is 16. The have both found their wifes and are happy together. They don't live in the castle anymore they live with their family.

Rue is 10 she a quiet girl, then there is Prim she is 9, she is the sweetiest girl you have met everyone loves her.

I am mabye one or to days sober. I have kids and usally hen parents have kids they say everything had changed but not for me. Yes, I love my kids unconditionally, but it asn't until November,7 that I rethinked my thoughts.

Me and Maysilee had just put the kids to bed and were no in are our bed tangled and cuddled together. I was almost aslepp when Maysilee shot up in bed telling me it was time.

That's right we are having a another childeren and are lost. We found out it's a girls and decided to call he Katniss.

Four hours until it was time to push. The dotor said that something is really wrong and that one of them will not make it. Maysille was in so much pain. I wish I can take it away. Screamed, She screamed when she was pushing and I was right their beside her.

Crying. I almost missed my daughters first cry before they took her away. Maysilee to much blood in the birthing. She called me over and her last word to me were

'' Take care of her Haymict, e their for her,protect her, tell her how we met, promise me you will love her hay'' she begged.

''I promise i will I will keep yoir memory alive with her, I love you May'' I said crying.

''I love you too'' she said staring into my eyes before she closed them and took her last breathe.

I satyed with her until I heard the crying again. I got up and went into the nursey where I found a maid holding her. She was crying in her arms. I went up and took my daughter in my arms. i asked the maid to get her a bottle, she nodded and walked out. Katniss stopped crying and was looking at me.

She was so beautiful, she had brown eyes and hair, olive soft skin. She smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back at her. I tapped her nose and she took my finger in her timy hand and held it under her chin.

"Hello sweetheart, you look just like your mommy, I love you so much and I promise to keep you safe".

She fell asleep holding my finger and I started to cry again cause I love her so much and I know I am going to have to let her go. I stayed up for the rest of the night just looking at my beautiful daughter. I will keep my promise to keep her safe know matter what.


	2. Everything changes chapter 2

**Haymitch pov**

**5 years later**

I was working on a public entrance for Maysilee's will be the first time they will be seeing baby Katniss. Speaking of baby Katniss, she will be five. It will be Maysilee's death day too. I push that memory out of my mind when I hear a giggle.I smile and close my book. I get up and look for my giggling daughter. I found her outside my office door.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" I ask smiling at her. She was in her nighttime dress and carrying her duck that she sleeps with.

She giggled again and ran away on her little toddler legs. I chuckle and went after her. She is always exploring, wants to see things. i saw her go into the kitchen. When I get in there I saw the workers cleaning up/

"Hello master" one of the bakers greet me.

"Hello have you seen my daughter?" I ask looking around. I was by a cabinet when I hear a soft giggle.I open the cabinet and see her smiling at me.

"I have looked for you everywhere" I fake worry. she frowns and comes into my arms.

" I'm sorry daddy I'm just scared"she says nuzzling into my neck. I say goodbye to the cooks and carry her to her room. I tuck her in and stroke her hair.

"What are you scared out sweetheart?" I ask

"Mommy's, mommy and daddy are coming" she says looking sad. I wonder how she knew she must have heard me talking to one of the maids. She has always been quiet when she walks and she is good at hiding when she needs to be. She is also very smart for a five-year old so she knows whats going on around here.

"Sweet heart they are going to love you, and if not then they don't know what they are missing out on"I say kissing her forehead. She smiles and I see her eye lids start to drop. After I knew she was sound asleep, I quietly walk out of her room and leave the door cracked. I get into my bed and am about to fall asleep when I hear a voice.

"Daddy"

I sit up and see Katniss in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask and open my arms. She doesn't waste a second to run into them.

"I had a nightmare" she says crying into my chest.

"Shhhhh sweetheart it's ok I got you" I whisper into her ear. She falls asleep in an hour curled up on my chest and she stays there. The next morning her maids come in and take her to get ready. I took a shower and got Prim and Rue up and ate 9:00 we were all waiting for Tony and Beth. Prim and Rue were standing in front of me while Katniss was holding my hand hiding behide me. Tony and Beth came in and hugged Prim and Rue. Katniss did not come out.

Haymitch it's good to see you" Tony said hugging me, Beth just glared at me.

"Yes you too" I say, Prim and Rue ran off.

"So haymitch wear is the little darling?" Beth asks I can hear hate in her voice and I don't like it. I turn around and pick Katniss up.

"She's a bit shy" I say and Katniss holds me tight.

"Can I hold her?" Beth asks, I nod and hand her Kantinss.

"She looks just like her" Tony states, Beth is just glaring at katniss and says something that makes my blood run cold.

"You should have died" she says and grips her tighter, Katniss try's to wiggle out but can't.

"Beth" Tony yells and Kantiss starts to cry. I take her from Beth's grip and clam he down.

"Well she should have, she's nothing, a worthless thing, she killed my daughter" she screams.

"Hey don't you even dare talk to my daughter like that. Yea she may have killed Maysilee but she didn't know. Maysilee died for the love of her daughter, she wanted her to live. So if you every talk about my daughter like that again you just might join her. Now get out and I don't want you to every come back until you see that she is the best thing Maysilee gave us" I say trying my to yell at her for Katniss sake.

I wake outside into the garden and katniss runs and plays with the birds. I don't care what she thinks of my daughter . I love her but I can't keep her forever. She will find someone and fall in love. I will cross that road when I get there. Right now I want to spen as mush time with her as I can.

**11 years later**

**Katniss pov**

I am going to kill my maids. I flop down on my bed and look out the window. There is a knock at my door but I ignore it and open my window. I breathe in the fresh air . I look out beyond the wall and see the houses and people going on with their lives. I wish I was out of these walls. I wish I was free. No maids, no balls, no fancy dinners. I look out the horizon and see the woods. i have only been in the wood once and i loved it I wish I could go back. A strong soft hand landed on my shoulder.

" Daydreaming again darling" I hear my stylist Cinna say. Cinna knows I want to be free from all of this. I tell him everything he is like my only friend in the castle. I trust him.

"Always" I say still looking outside.

"I know darling but iI have to get you ready for dinner" he says. I sigh, I have a dinner with the Hawthorne's. they say their son in interested in me. I look outside one more time and think.

Someday

**I hope you like it any ideas let me know please review love you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss pov**

Cinna put me in a gold dress that was strapless and came up to my knees. My hair is down. I walk to meet my father. I found him waiting for me at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Cinna has done a wonderful job on you" he says walking around me.

"yea" is all I say, cause I am not looking forward to this dinner.

"Smile it will go by fast I promise"he says. The one thing I love about my dad is that he gets me. We have this thing where we know what each others thing most of time and we can talk without words. He doesn't know I want to be free, that will break hiss hear and I can't do that.

"It better" I say walking into the dinning room. He comes in pours himself a glass of wine. I roll my eyes.

"You might want to save that for the real dinner" I say pointing to the glass. He glares at me, he was about to say something but when the glass french doors people came in, a women maybe in her late 30's and a boy my age, he had brown hair and eyes, he was tall and had muscles.

"Hello your king I'm Hazel and this is my son Gale"

"It nice to met you this is my daughter Katniss" my father said.

Father and Hazel made small talk. Gale just stared at me and I stared at out the window. What got me mad was when they started to talk about marriage. I don't want to get married anytime soon. When your soon to be queen you can't have a relationship, you just get married to whoever your father picks. i want to get to know my partner before I spend the rest of my live with them. I excused myself so I won't make a act.

I walk into the garden and climb a tree. It was hard with heels on but I finally made it.

It must have been hard to het up there with heel" I look down and see gale looking at me.

"Not really" I say.

"Oh, look katniss I'm sorry if I got you mad in some way" he says looking at my sadly.

"you didn't I just don't want to be here" i say annoyed. He just walks away. I don't even get one minute before my father comes out.

"Come down for there now" he demanded.

"No" is all I say.

"Why can't you do this one thing"he says with angry in his voice.

"Cause I don't like beinging forced"I saw with as much angry as him.

"i can't deal with you now"

You never do"i hiss at him.

"sometimes I wish you were never born" is the last thing he says before he walks away.

I am in shock, my dad has gotten mad at me before but he has never said that to me before.I climb the highest point of the tree and climb over the wall. I took off my golden heels. The soil between my toes felt amazing. I walk down the hill that lead to town. So many lights, shops, people in cars and walking on the sidewalk.

I have never been in town before so I am thankful no one know me. i think I walked to the quiet part of town cause there were less lights, it was quiet. I could hear the cars honking. I came across a lake, there was a full moon so you could see it in the lake with the ripples. I stood there admiring.

"beautiful isn't it"a voice came beside me.

I turned around to see a boy my age. He was tall and I can tell he has sea green eyes cause I can see them. He also had bronze hair.

"Yes it is" I replied. He comes up to me, he is wearing a black shirt and shorts.

"It gets like this once a month, I'm Finnick Odair by the way"he says sticking out his hand.

"Katniss Everdeen" I say shaking it.

"So Katniss do you know how to swim?" he asks taking off his shirt.

"No i never learned" " I can teach you" he says smiling.

"Really?" I ask smiling back

He doesn't answer he just grabs my hand and drags me to the lake. He techs me how to kick,move my arms, and paddle.I caught out fast. We just swim around and talk.

I found out that he lives with his mom, dad,and two older brothers. His dad works at the fish and baits shop at the dock. He helps his dad. His mom works at his high school. He goes to woodlake high school and is a junior. He has a girlfriend named Annie they have dated since freshman year. He might be breaking up with her cause he thinks she is cheating.

I tell him about my brothers and sisters, my dad and Cinna. I tell him that i never went to school but I want to and that I have sneaked around leaning. I don't tell him the my dad is the king and I might soon be queen. After a couple of hours I tell him I have to asks if he can see me again. I agree and we decide to met here at noon. As I walk back to my prison I think of how I an;t wait for tomorrow.

**I hope you like it. Sorry that I have not updated school has been hard. I love you all! please review. have any ideas PM me. Til mext time**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Iam so so so so so so sorry to say that I will not bepostig for a while. I am taking a break. I will start again write when summer starts. I am still going to be fireloveswater23. I will still be reading your storys and commenting once in a while. So please don't stop. If you have any questions or comments PM me please. I will miss you all and til next time.

I WILL BE BACK!


End file.
